


Mama's Day

by ChaoticNeutral



Series: Miraculous: Tales of Littlebug and Chaton Noir [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, doll au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral
Summary: Littlebug and Chaton Noir happen to find out about the special time called "Mother's Day".Chaton wants Littlebug to meet "Mama".Littlebug wants Adrien to not be sad and alone.Fortunately, there can be compromise.





	Mama's Day

**Author's Note:**

> So our doll friends wanted to do something nice for their Mama on Mother’s Day. How can I say no to that?

* * *

 

_Mother’s Day?_

 

Chaton nodded in excitement.

 

_A day for mothers! To show joy love appreciation gratitude!_

 

Littlebug tilted her head in thought.

 

_To thank?_

 

He bounced eagerly.

 

_Gifts! Flowers! Sweets! Hugs! Love!_

 

He was practically giddy.

 

_A day for Mama! Thank Mama! See Mama? Maybe?_

 

His eyes shone with hope that she would. Mama didn’t know about Littlebug yet and would no doubt be happy to see her and find out what a great job she’s been doing to help her Boy.

 

To his concern though, rather than share in his excitement, she frowned at that and lowered her head.

 

_He has no mother._ She noted, thinking of her boy. _His mother is gone and he is very sad._

 

That made Chaton wilt and his exuberance ebb.

 

This is a sad day for him. And if she left to see Mama, who would be there to spend it with him? Who would comfort him and ease his pain? He would be sad and alone. He shouldn’t have to be.

 

She looked up at him, somber.

 

_Want to go. But can’t leave. Can’t leave him alone when he’s sad._

 

He didn’t like it, but he understood. Mama made her for the boy for a reason and while Mama would certainly be happy to see her, she wouldn’t like that the boy was left alone and sad and without comfort because of it.

 

Mama was sweet and caring like that. And above all, he was doing this for her.

 

His little lip pouted not so much in sad or guilt, but deep in thought.

 

_What if he comes?_

 

She perked up at that.

 

_What?_

 

He smiled. It was genius!

 

_Mama likes him!_ Liked him enough to give him Littlebug as a protector, after all. _And he won’t be alone! He’ll have you and me and Mama with him! Nice Mother’s Day! Happy Mother’s Day!_

 

She paused, considering. Her Creator clearly liked her Boy. She could feel it in the Feelings and Duty that was bequeathed to her. Love. Admiration. A desire to protect. A desire to see happy.

 

Was it…possible to have both? To get to see her Creator and to make her Boy happy? Would that be selfish of her?

 

_No no no! Not selfish!_ He insisted, stubbornly as he gripped her hand to reassure her. _Love Mama! Love Boy! Be happy together! You Mama Boy Me! Mother’s Day! Not alone! Happy!_

 

She felt herself hope. Because…she really wanted to see her Creator. And she really wanted her Boy to not be sad. Maybe…it wouldn’t be wrong if they were together? Try as she might, there were some things she couldn’t really protect him from, and his feelings were particularly troublesome to break him out of at points. She could distract, comfort, or let him give her his worries…but sometimes there was more needed.

 

She and Chaton helped one another plenty of times before.

 

Maybe the Creator and her Boy could help each other, too.

 

Littlebug nodded at her partner.

 

Chaton smiled widely.

 

And thus they began to plan.

 

* * *

 

Marinette was having a rather nice Mother’s Day.

 

It had taken quite a bit of work and preparation, but with her Dad’s help, she had made her mother’s favorite dishes for breakfast. And that was only the start of it. The house was cleaned. The chores were done. And her Mom hadn’t even had to lift a finger—despite her protests. Far be it from Sabine to stand by and let others do all the work, even on Mother’s Day.

 

Good thing her Dad had been good at distraction, taking her out on a nice date while Marinette got everything else together.

 

She had been half worried that an akuma of some sort would attack and disrupt the day, but so far it had been smooth sailing.

 

Honestly, she couldn’t be happier!

 

If only she could find Chaton.

 

She frowned, biting her lip in worry.

 

The little rascal had taken off earlier and she didn’t know where. Tikki seemed to be in on it as she simply giggled when Marinette asked and reassured her that he was fine.

 

Marinette wasn’t so sure, but decided not to question it. Sometimes he did like to explore. Or nap in a dark and enclosed place for a while. She knew he could take care of himself, but she would certainly like to know where he was.

 

She heard a noise from behind her and laughed to herself. Sure enough, right as she thinks of him, he appears. She smiled and turned to face him.

 

“Chaton, where have you bee—”

 

It wasn’t Chaton, but a Ladybug doll that stood in front of her.

 

She froze.

 

Her eyes widened.

 

Her broom was dropped to the floor.

 

She didn’t scream, fortunately, but she was close.

 

“TIKKI! I DID IT AGAIN!”

 

“What?” The little kwami came out. Once she saw their guest, she gasped. “Oh my!”

 

“How did this happen?”

 

“Marinette, I told you to be careful!”

 

“I didn’t know about this!”

 

“Maybe you should stop making dolls until you know how to control this better?”

 

Marinette turned to her, anxiously. “What do I do?”

 

Tikki gestured the doll. “Well for now, it looks like she wants to give you something.”

 

Uncertain, Marinette turned back and steeled herself.

 

The little Ladybug doll simply smiled at her and held up a container of something. Marinette politely accepted the present and patted the little thing on the head in thanks. The doll’s smile grew even more at that and she almost seemed to bounce eagerly in excitement as Marinette looked over the item.

 

It was a container of Camembert. Topped with a bow.

 

So…this was a thing, apparently.

 

And it hit her just why Chaton had been so anxious about this past week.

 

“Chaton, you little trickster.”

 

Tikki just giggled.

 

* * *

 

Adrien was not having a good start to his Mother’s Day.

 

First, he’d had that stupid photoshoot that required him to get up before dawn on the last day he wanted to be doing anything.

 

Then there was Plagg hissing and arguing with Littlebug over…something. He didn’t know what and was really too tired and distracted to care. He merely hushed them both and stuck them in the bag, telling them to behave while he’s working.

 

Hours later and he was exhausted and just wanting to go to bed, _and Littlebug had disappeared!_

 

“Littlebug!” He hissed, looking under nearby tables and chairs for his errant living doll. “Where are you?”

 

Why was she gone? She was supposed to be the mature and responsible one!

 

He knew she seemed antsy this morning, but it wasn’t like her to just disappear like this! Adrien probably would have noticed her disappearance sooner, but the sudden early photoshoot in the park had taken up his time and focus for the better part of the morning. It had only just ended, and all Adrien wanted to do was go home and sleep and try to ignore the rest of the day, but now Littlebug was nowhere in sight.

 

“What’s all the hubbub, bub?” Plagg asked, sticking his head out of his preferred bag.

 

“Plagg, I can’t find Littlebug! She’s gone!”

 

“I know.” The cat kwami retorted, petulantly. “She made off with my Camembert!”

 

Adrien blinked. “Wait—she did what?”

 

"I know, right?" Plagg simply pouted. “It’s mine and she knows it!”

 

“No, I mean where did she go?!”

 

He shrugged. “Dunno. Something about a gift for her Creator or something.”

 

“Her Creator?! Plagg, that’s Marinette!”

 

“Yeah, so?”

 

“Marinette doesn’t know about Littlebug!”

 

“I guess she’ll find out soon enough. Won’t she be surprised?”

 

“Plagg, this is serious! Marinette will panic! She’ll think Littlebug is an akuma!” Not that he thought Marinette would hurt her or vice versa, but he certainly didn’t see any surprise meeting going well.

 

“Well, it’s probably too late now. She left over an hour ago.”

 

Adrien blanched. “Oooooh no! Oh geez, this is bad!”

 

He immediately grabbed Plagg and started heading for the bakery in hopes of catching Littlebug before she got there.

 

Who knows how Marinette would react to seeing Littlebug! She wasn’t ready! She didn’t know about her doll being brought to life! And now he wasn’t there to help explain things! What was Littlebug thinking? And—

 

There was a rustling sound from the bush next to him that caught his attention as well as a flash of something small and black out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Littlebug?”

 

He turned to glance.

 

…What was that?

 

To Adrien’s shock, a little form appeared from the bushes. But it wasn’t Littlebug.

 

It was certainly as small as his little companion, but this one was wearing all black. Its hair was made of yellow material instead of blue. And the eyes blinking up at him from behind the mask were green.

 

It was…

 

“Chat Noir?”

 

Sure enough, it was a little Chat Noir doll staring up at him in surprise. It was holding a pink flower—clearly having just been taken from the bush, which was the source of the rustling noise he had heard. Adrien stepped forward in shock because there was a CHAT NOIR DOLL right in front of him and he’d thought his Littlebug had been the only one. Seeing him approach, the doll gripped the flower tightly as if it was a precious treasure he was afraid Adrien would try to steal away.

 

“It's okay, I won’t take it from you.”

 

The little Chat looked up at him suspiciously.

 

Adrien held up his hands in a sign of surrender. “Really, I won’t! I promise!”

 

The little Chat frowned, but looked less suspicious now. Adrien accepted that as a win as he was able to kneel down to get a closer look at the little guy, who seemed to accept Adrien’s presence and didn’t react negatively.

 

“Just… _where did you come from?_ ”

 

It tilted its head to the side in curiosity, but didn’t respond.

 

Uncertain, Adrien petted him, resulting in the little Chat humming and leaning into the touch. He couldn’t resist the smile because the little guy really was so much like his Littlebug.

 

…?!

 

“Littlebug!” He exclaimed, realizing he had forgotten about her. He looked down at the doll that was looking back up at him in confusion. “There’s a Ladybug doll that looks like you! Have you seen her? She’s—uh—she’s mine and I’m worried about her.”

 

The doll smiled widely, mischief twinkling in his eyes before he started to run off, carrying the flower over his head for safety.

 

“Hey!”

 

Adrien jumped to his feet and started after him. For a doll that was so much smaller than him, the little guy could certainly run fast. Fortunately, Adrien was fast as well and able to keep up with the Chat as he led him to the place he half expected and half worried he’d be headed.

 

Sure enough, they had soon arrived at the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

 

“Oh boy…”

 

How was he going to explain this to Marinette?

 

The Chat doll didn’t give him a moment to think or even plan as he smiled up at Adrien and pushed the door to the bakery open—wow, the little guy was certainly stronger than he looked like he’d be. Adrien hadn’t thought a felt doll could open doors—even if it could move.

 

But sure enough, Chat had quickly made his way inside and out of sight. Adrien caught the door before it closed and potentially locked him out, silently making his way through the closed bakery and to the back where he heard giggling and murmurs of conversation.

 

“I still can’t believe you made it all this way just to bring me this! You’re so sweet!” He recognized Marinette’s voice easily enough.

 

“She certainly got her determination from you, that’s for sure.” That one was unfamiliar, though. Who was she talking to? And what were they talking about?

 

He peeked around a corner and saw Marinette sitting on the floor and cooing over Littlebug—there she was! Thank goodness she was safe!

 

“I hope you didn’t run into any trouble along the way. You were very brave to come see me.”

 

Littlebug smiled and nuzzled Marinette’s hand, happy and eager for the affection.

 

“And you’ve been helping Adrien all this time?”

 

In response, Littlebug straightened, looking proud of herself.

 

“I see! I’m so glad. He really needs someone to look out for him.”

 

From behind the corner, Adrien blushed at that, a bit touched that she was that concerned about him. He was glad Marinette wasn’t panicking at least, but why…?

 

His thoughts were cut off by the very doll who led him here coming up next to Marinette and hopping to get her attention.

 

“Chaton?”

 

Adrien blushed. Chaton? Really? He inspired her that much?

 

She gave the Chat doll a wry look. “You set this whole thing up, didn’t you?”

 

The doll—Chaton purred and looked smug, not even trying to deny it. He just grinned all too happy that his plan had worked to give his Mama a happy day. He hadn’t meant to make her worry, though, and he held up the flower in appeasement.

 

Marinette smiled and kissed his head. “Thank you! You’re so sweet!”

 

Adrien let out the breath he had been holding. It least it looked like Marinette knew about the dolls. Had created them both, apparently. But…how?

 

A flash of red got his attention and he saw the little red and black-spotted kwami floating nearby and giggling at the proceedings.

 

He gaped.

 

_Ladybug._

 

“Looks like the girl’s made quite a bit of progress with the Creation powers.” Plagg mused, whispering to him from their hiding place.

 

Adrien…just couldn’t even question any of it anymore. Marinette. Ladybug. Dolls. Littlebug. Chaton.

 

He felt something in him was filling up and going to burst.

 

And that something only grew as Marinette kissed Littlebug’s head. “I’m glad I got the chance to meet you.”

 

Welp, that tears it.

 

“Marinette?” He asked, stepping out from around the corner.

 

“A-Adrien?!” She exclaimed with a gasp. “I-I didn’t—! I-it’s not what it looks like?!” Except it was exactly what it looked like with Marinette interacting with two living dolls and being fully aware  and rather suspiciously okay with the fact that both were quite alive.

 

Realizing this, she flushed. “I mean—! What are you doing here?”

 

He glanced around, uncertainly. Because what was he doing there? Looking for Littlebug? Following the Chat Noir doll? Just wanting to do something other than spend what would otherwise be a rather lonely day alone and depressed?

 

His eyes fell on the two dolls at Marinette’s side. The Ladybug doll hugging Marinette’s arm. The Chat Noir sitting on her lap. Both of them looking particularly proud of themselves. Chaton with a flower in hand. An empty container of Camembert that Littlebug had reportedly stolen and…

 

…Oh.

 

Adrien smiled, feeling a mix of embarrassed and grateful.

 

Marinette had made them. That as good as made her a mother, didn’t it? And if they wanted to spend time with the one who gave them life, who was he to refuse?

 

“Happy Mother’s Day, Marinette. Would you mind some company?”

 

Marinette babbled something and nodded, moving herself slightly to give Adrien room to sit next to her. He smiled and joined their little circle, letting Plagg float off to chat with Tikki while he got to talk to Marinette.

 

Unseen by either of the two teens, Littlebug and Chaton smiled and bumped fists.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [some hearts have the stars on their side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210255) by [AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai)
  * [Papa’s Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246759) by [ChaoticNeutral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral)




End file.
